IAmTheBreadMan32
Here is our god, and the creator of this wiki. IAmTheBreadMan32. On Joke Battles Wiki, he has a profile. But it was simply too overpowered. But to the real original, the JBW IAmTheBreadMan32's power looked like a tiny ant compared to him. Here, people worship him. And here, IAmTheBreadMan32- I mean- Our god, worships a Tin Foil Ball, who worships Pingu The Penguin, who worships the person who made everything possible in the first place. IAmTheBreadMan32 is not able to be defined by any word, the only special sentence that can actually come close to describing him is Breadfinitely Above The Concept Of True Breadfinite and he can solo reality and non-existence and fiction as fast and quickly as possible. Wait, he soloed it again! And again! And again! IAmTheBreadMan32 shouldn't be faced unless you have a death wish..... He also has a religion, which since he doesn't wanna have a lot of worshippers, he makes a test for people who want to be a breadist. It's a REALLY hard test, which IAmTheBreadMan32 can complete with ease. So you'll basically have half of his power after completing it. Which you'll practically be an above omnipotent, an above omnipresent! and a above omniscient after the test. And if you already are at that level... Oooh, the power you have is going to be unimaginable. Personality Normally, IAmTheBreadMan32 is a nice and jolly person who helps anyone in need, but sometimes, he can be cocky and arrogant, or genocidal and evil. It all depends what's the situation. He retains his normal personality when in battle, but he's a little more serious than usual. He is also usually a pacifist. He doesn't really battle that much because he always knows that the opponent is no match for him. He also hates homework and bullies, as homework makes him go crazy and bullies just piss him off. He finds the undertale fandom really disgusting and nasty and also has ALOT of determination. (When he was using a lesser device called a IPad in order to get to the bottom of the ultimate colossal quote, he always failed, but he still kept, trying, deleting apps and reaching farther out.) But when you somehow kick his ass, he gets into his genocidial mode. And when he gets into his genocidal mode, you know what you have to do.... RUN. He also doesn't really care for power despite this profile trying to describe it. His Trio of above Omnipotent people (DO NOT MESS WITH THESE PEOPLE, THEY ARE 2POWERFUL4U) IAmThebReadMan32 cannot fight, because he is simply above the concept of violence. These are people that take care of him, be friends with him, and do their own stuff most of the time, such as challenging verses to a match, which they often end up destroying, just by looking at it. The first person of this trio of terror is..... SANESS is the ultimate tank of the team. He tanks anything, even unimaginable attacks that would normally leave a Goku dead. He normally bobs around, dodging attacks and dealing incredibly casual yet SO F*CKING POWERFUL damage to Frisk/Chara, he is simply a being not to fuck around with. The only real weakness he has is Sr. Pelo not including him in the real genocide ending. He is worth 1/20 IAmTheBreadMan32. "SANESSSSSS!!!!! WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?1?1?1?1?1?1?1?1?1?1?1?1?1111111" *intensive tom face flashing intensifies* ------------------------------------------------- The second person of this team is... Ninja Fish! Ninja Fish eats anything he wants, whenever it goes from simple poop, to an above omnipotent deity. He ALWAYS destroys the opponent and ALWAYS outlasts the opponent, and ALWAYS speed-blitzes the opponent, no matter who they are. He has a excellent appetite though, because he'll immediately appear in front of the food that he sees, and he gobles it up, he even gobles the whole entire plate up! Yet he still manages not to die or not to be fat, because he is beyond those useless concepts. He also transforms the fighter into a clone him as a last resort by biting them, so they still keep their mental stuff in their mind, like their memories, and they still do stuff like a human, it's just physically, they can't really do most stuff any more. "Ninja Fish! Ninja Fish! Eats whatever he wants!" Pecking Order Here is the TRUE and OFFICIAL pecking order: Goku <<< Superman <<<<<<<<<< Broly <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Saitama <<<<<<<<<<<<<<< FC/OC VS Battles Wiki <<<<<< SANESS <= Ninja Fish <= Joke Battles Wiki <<<<<<<<<<<< Someone <= IAmTheBreadMan32 Category:WIKI STUFFSSSSSSS Category:Browse Category:Absolute GOD of this wiki! Category:Allowed for RP